All Hollows Eve
by OneKimikoNeko447
Summary: Just a short Halloween drabble some fluff on how the gang spends Halloween  the characters are a little o cc-ish please review and enjoy


All Hollows Eve

By OneKimikoNeko

~Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any of the characters used~

A/N: this is just an early Halloween dabble with and a little OCC from everyone

* * *

><p>" Blood" "check" "bones" "check" "guts" "check" " oh this is going to be good lets go" the two teens took off. An ominous wind followed them for tonight was All Hollows Eve mischief was in the air and tonight two unsuspecting boys where in for quiet the scare<p>

" Wow what a rush, I didn't realize Saw 4 would be that awesome" " yeah but I didn't like all that blood" " Aw yugi come on don't be like that all that blood and bone made it cool" " sure what ever joey but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to watch another horror movie tonight I think its best I go home" joey pouted "but yugi you promised we would watch horror movies while yami and seto had fun scaring the rest of the gang" " yeah well I didn't realize how much these movies would affect me okay joey so just drop it and take me home" yugi snapped joey backed away from yugi as if stung " sorry joey I just really need to get home like NOW!" " Okay sorry yugi I forgot

about that I'll go tell the driver to take us back to the game shop will you be okay for a few minuets or…?" " Just go and hurry back joey I need to get going soon or I'll lose it" " alright" joey took of sprinting and praying that mokoba had listened to seto for once and stayed home instead of taking the driver out for trick or treating " oh thank god, hey Joe!" the driver looked up " master Wheeler what is the rush" " yugi * pant* needs to *** pant* **be

taken home NOW! Can you bring the limo around front I'll be waiting there with yugi" " very well I trust the master yugi will be able to control himself or should I be prepared for the worst" " no yugi should be fine just hurry ok" " right away Master Wheeler"

* * *

><p>a short while later Joe pulled up to the curb in font of the game shop where yami, grandpa and yugi all resided yugi practically jumped from the limo glad to be home and without incident " hey yugi it looks like yami and seto are done scaring the gang" joey was pointing at the Light Blue ford mustang GT also parked in front of the game shop "alright then I guess your coming in huh?" " Yeah don't worry I'll just grab seto and<p>

well be out of your hair in no time okay" " walking to the front door the teens notice immediately that something is very wrong " yami always locks the door after closing hours" " well maybe they left it unlocked for the trick or

treaters?" joey offered " joey there's blood REAL blood joey" with that yugi charged into the game shop to find It in complete disarray joey followed yugi " oh no yugi what happened?" " I don't know lets look upstairs" going up the stairs the two found the hallway completely wreaked as well noise was coming from the yugi's room the noise was the sound of sobbing yugi hesitated but slowly opened the door he soon realized he never should have the scene in side was ghastly in the middle of the floor lay seto his head twisted at an odd angle with the neck bone protruding from the side of he also was lying in a pool of blood the blood was oozing from hundreds of stab wounds with

his stomach intestine showing and in the corner sat his killer covered with more blood shaking from head to toe yugi approached yami had been the one who was sobbing yugi reached out to touch yami and almost as if yami had been zapped he lased out at yugi his right hand connected with yugi's left shoulder he sent yugi flying into the dead body of seto joey then went to assist yugi helping him get up off the body but just as joey got yugi free of the body an arm lased out and grabbed joey's leg yugi screamed in terror pointing at the supposedly dead body of seto joey turned his head seeing the corpse is what had taken hold of him joey kicked out then both seto and yami

started laughing yugi quickly realized that joey and he had been on the blunt end of a Halloween prank at that yugi ran from the room needing fresh air joey turned to the two still laughing and glared " hey you two cut it out!"both stopped laughing "look just because yugi's a … well got a special problem doesn't mean he wants to be subjected to this stuff, matter of fact he kind of of hates it so yami you better go after him before he does something he really regrets and seto you will help me clean this place up and then we are leaving" " alright joey I'll go get yugi and bring him back"

* * *

><p>yami wandered the streets for what seemed like hours wondering where yugi had when he finally found him in an ally chomping on some poor homeless man the startled vamp dropped his meal and turned ready to spring he stopped himself before springing and stared at yami still in his crouch he growled yami held his hands up in surrender " yugi I'm sorry I didn't realize that those kind of things affected you so badly please come back joey and seto promised to have the house cleaned by the time I found you and got back" " NO" "what? Okay I promise I won't pull a prank like that or anything of the like again so just come back home please" "No" " why not?" " Because I'm still hungry and I'll always be I could I'm a vampire and its time everyone accepted that and<p>

stopped trying to deny it I can't ever go back to a normal life I can't hang out with you guys anymore and I can't live in the game shop anymore I won't go back yami and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind so goodbye" yugi started to walk away "okay now its my turn to say no yugi when you were bitten who visited you everyday?" " My friends" "and who did there best even put their own lives on hold to find every answerer they could

so they knew everything about your condition?" " My friends" " and who after everything and finding out the truth stayed with you and loved you?" "You" " and who would do anything for you if you would just ask?" "You" "so yugi with so many who care about you why are you so willing to throw it all away?" " Because I'm a monster yami and monsters cant live with humans" "yugi you've been a vampire for almost a year if you can live with us that long

then I think you should be able to live with us forever" " fine but what about blood huh I need to feed yami you can't just ignore that" " I'll be your blood supply" "I couldn't" " yes you can and you will alright now are you ready to go home" " but yami I'm still hungry" " alright" yami bared his neck "but make it quick" "ok" after feeding yugi fell asleep and yami carried him back home

* * *

><p>~The END~<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading Please Review<p> 


End file.
